La Genio y el Ejecutivo
by kenmaken
Summary: Dramione —Merlín, cómo odiaba a Ginny en algunas ocasiones. ¿No podía usar otro menos...?¿Provocativo, quizás? Un disfraz como ángel estaría bien, o una diablesa, inclusive una botarga de un gato naranja y gordo estaría bien. ¿Pero una genio?¿Era en serio?¡Hermione Granger, la prefecta perfecta con un disfraz de genio que deja muy poco a la imaginación!¡Qué responsable!
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, esto es lo que llevo, no es mucho, lo sé, pero bueno, es lo que pude hacer en un día._

_No entiendo por qué hice el documento y lo llamé "jugad", se suponía que sería una palabra sin sentido com "asdasdjas" pero salió eso, a lo mejor es una señal del destino._

_Me encantan los Dramiones, no séh._

_Aquí está el primer cap, para dejar de escribir_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sexy Edit: Oh Dios, duré como una hora editando los capítulos. Tenía los documentos en la computadora, así que los leí y me di cuenta de que tenía que editarlos porque algunos tenían errores, así que, bueno, aquí estoy :3<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__HP no es mío, la trama sí._

_**Advertencias: **__Dramione. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__Hm... nada que añadir._

* * *

><p>—Y asumo entonces que ese provocador traje no lo elegiste tú, Granger ¿no es así?—preguntó Draco Malfoy, mirando a su compañera de Sala Común salir de la habitación llena de rojo y dorado.<p>

—Pues sí, tienes razón—aseguró ella, tratando de alisar el disfraz que tenía para la fiesta de Halloween. Merlín, cómo odiaba a Ginny en algunas ocasiones. ¿No podía usar otro menos...?¿Provocativo, quizás? Un disfraz como ángel estaría bien, o una diablesa, inclusive la botarga de un gato naranja y gordo estaría bien. ¿Pero una _genio_?¿Era en serio?¡Hermione Granger, la Prefecta perfecta con un disfraz de genio que deja muy poco a la imaginación!¡Qué responsable!

Lástima que McGonagall dijo que era obligatorio ir debido a que muchos estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas. ¡Miserables que no se quedaron y la dejaron ahí abandonada!

—Oh, pues debo decir que santa Hermione tiene muy buen cuerpo, si me permite decirlo—Sonrió, y Hermione se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, le masculló un "cállate" y siguió su camino hacia el cuadro—¿Me permitiría acompañarle? Estoy seguro de que Potty y Weasel no están para hacerlo...

—Solo ven y cierra la boca—interrumpió frunciendo el ceño y girando a ver al chico, que iba vestido con traje formal, corbata incluso. Hermione rió, aunque por dentro se retorció al darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía así—¿Y de qué se supone que estás disfrazado?

—De Christian Grey, por supuesto—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque Hermione no pronunció palabra, porque ya había leído el libro, y el texto podía añadirse a su lista de cosas traumantes—, lo encontré el otro día en la mesa de la chimenea así que lo ojeé. Debo decir que es idéntico a mí, ¿cierto?

La imaginación de Hermione, por otro lado, ya fantaseaba con ella siendo Anastasia y Draco Christian Grey... bien, pero eso no colaboró.

—Te dijes que cerraras la boca, Malfoy—espetó cruzándose de brazos, aunque luego él la abrazó por detrás y los descruzó, alejándolos de su torso. El pulso de Hermione se disparó: estaba demasiado cerca de ella—Malfoy, ¿qué fue lo que hablamos el otro día sobre espacio personal?

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, de hecho, dijiste textualmente _"Cuando yo te diga que te larges, te largas, a menos que quieras amanecer castrado"_. Y personalmente, yo no he escuchado que me digas nada...—susurró contra su oído, provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

—Vamos de una vez, no sea que McGonagall venga—masculló tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para que caminase tras ella. No estaba molesta, para nada.

¡Estaba furiosa!

Furiosa con Malfoy por creerse Christian Grey, furiosa con Ginny que no pudo haber elegido otro disfraz, furiosa con Ron porque le dijo que quedarían mejor como amigos, furiosa con ella misma por seguirlos a todos y no besar al Malfoy de una vez por todas para que dejara de arruinarle la estúpida noche.

En el camino, muchos se sorprendieron de ver a una genio y a un ejecutivo caminando de la mano, es decir, ¿cada cuánto tiempo se veía eso, eh? ¡Si pensaron que se matarían entre sí luego de una semana! Y allí estaban: sobrevivieron hasta a Halloween en una sola pieza, si no contamos la vez que la Gryffindor se rompió un dedo al tratar de mover un sofá y este cayó sin remedio sobre su pobre mano.

El tiempo récord sin discutir fueron seis días. Hasta que Hermione se quejó de que él usaba mucho perfume e inundaba toda la Sala Común con su aroma a mentas, alegando que le hacía arder los ojos.

Claro que eso fue una gran y ridícula mentira, porque en realidad se derretía con ese olor y no quería tenerlo a su alrededor ¡Si no podía soportarlo _en _Malfoy!¡Menos podría _alrededor_! Lástima que al final le regaló otro para emparejar las cosas y Hermione terminó usando poco debido a que Draco estaba fascinado por el perfume y simplemente le pedía que se pusiera más. Miserable.

La situación empeoró a niveles catastróficos cuando Hermione notó a Harry, Ginny y Ron observándola entrar con el—provocativo—difraz y tomada de la mano de Draco Malfoy en medio del pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor; más aún, cuando Draco sonreía con sorna a cada persona que pasaba a su lado, con cierta cara de _"Mira, estoy tomado de la mano de la genio sexy y tú no"_, a lo cual contestaban con groserías mudas, todas ignoradas por el rubio platinado que solo seguía burlándose del resto.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione!¡No llevas ni una hora con el disfraz y ya te has ligado a Malfoy!—Rió Ginny. Cuando Hermione estuvo cerca, únicamente masculló algo incapaz de ser entendido y siguió de largo hasta las escaleras cerca del Gran Comedor, siendo seguida por el Malfoy.

Para el momento en que llegaron a las escaleras, Draco chocó contra la espalda de Hermione con brusquedad, porque ella paró demasiado pronto y el Slytherin no se percató de ello.

—Oye, leona, acostúmbrate a prevenir a las personas y más aún si son símbolos sexuales—murmuró la serpiente frunciendo el ceño, es decir, estaba con Hermione Granger, vale, era asombrosamente sexy, vale ¿Pero chocar con él de forma tan tonta? Ya eso rayaba en lo ridículo.

**_~Ravie._**


	2. Chapter 2

CHACHACHACHACHA CHA!

:D

Gracias por el review y los favs.

:3

Aquí ta el chap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit: Pasé por aquí también~ la la la la~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__HP no es mío, la trama sí, osea weons. _

_**Advertencias: **__Dramione. Posible OoC. No sé..._

_**Nota adicional: **__lalalalala~_

* * *

><p>—Escucha, huroncito rubio—masculló girándose y encarándolo—, yo me largo con Ron, tú te largas con tus amigos idiotas y fin de la historia. Déjame en paz—terció frunciendo el ceño.<p>

—¿Y... si yo no quiero que vayas con la comadreja?—preguntó mirándola con sus ojos mercurio.

¡Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado! No dejaría que ella se fuera con Weasley tan fácilmente, de todas maneras, le había costado demasiado dejarla en ese humor; Hermione merecía compañía sana y de buena calidad, capaz de tener una conversación constante.

¡Era por eso! Lo juraba, no había ningún otro motivo. Porque el hecho de que le gustase no significaba nada ¿cierto?

—Perdona ¿qué?—dudó sorprendida, detectando cierta nota de celos en la voz de él. Claro que le agradó, ¡pero no podía permitirlo! Debía dejar de sentir esas dichosas cosquillas, porque ya estaba agotada de que le agobiasen mientras leía en el mismo sofá que él, o cuando Slughorn les decía que se sentaran juntos para explicarles a los demás cómo hacer la poción.

—Dije que no quiero que vayas con el pobretón—repitió fastidiado, ese momento se estaba volviendo incómodo. ¿Por qué ella no ayudaba haciéndolo más tranquilo, en vez de empeorarlo?

—Ah...—murmuró cruzándose de brazos—, es decir que estás celoso—Sonrió de lado, justo como él cuando descubría alguna cosa divertida o un secreto tan ridículamente jugoso que era casi estúpido.

—No usaría esas palabras en tu presencia, Hermione—habló con seriedad—, pero si tú insistes, lo haré: Sí, estoy celoso de que quieras que la comadreja meta su lengua en tu garganta—soltó, prácticamente le había dicho que le gustaba.

¡Está bien! No le gustaba. Lo que sentía por ella, iba más allá de solo "gustar".

Él quizás... la amaba.

—Pero...—balbuceó Hermione—tú...me odias...—susurró, sin saber qué decir ahora—. Esto no es gracioso, Malfoy.

—¡Yo sé que no es gracioso!—gritó en voz baja—, sé que nada de esto es gracioso, y tampoco por qué mierdas te dije esto, si quieres al fósforo ese que no sirve para nada ve por él—gruñó caminando de regreso a la Sala Común, pateando y gritando a todo aquel infortunado que se cruzase en su camino.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común se tiró sobre el sofá, desanudándose la corbata y cerrando los ojos, ¿acaso debía entregarse al amor psicópata de Pansy?¿O al matrimonio que su padre—porque su madre estaba en contra—le estaba planificando con el padre de Astoria Greengrass?  
>No quería, sencillamente porque estaba enamorado de Hermione y no podía evitarlo, deseaba no estarlo pero su ridículo corazón le decía que eran el uno para el otro, mientras que su cerebro lanzaba improperios debido a que eso era idiota, que no podía haberse enamorado de una <em>sangresucia<em>.

—¿Draco?—la Gryffindor había entrado y miraba al Malfoy con pena. ¡Él no había entendido! Ella ni siquiera se entendía a sí misma ¿cómo podía odiarlo y quererlo a la vez? Era antinatural, casi inútil pensarlo. Encima, le llamó por su nombre, ¿qué acaso las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas?

El nudo de cabello castaño se había aflojado, así que los mechones le caían sobre la frente y los hombros, siendo molestos e impidiéndole seguir observando al chico de sus penurias amorosas—Draco, ¿acaso estás tan infantil que no me soportas?—preguntó con voz irónica, sentándose en una butaca con cansancio. Le importaba un cuerno de unicornio que McGonagall entrara y le regañase por no ir a la fiesta—, sabes perfectamente bien que ni siquiera contesté tu intento de declaración—dijo con seriedad, él se giró a verla con frialdad.

—Tú estás enamorada de la coma...

—¿Y a ti quién mierdas te dijo que me gusta Ron, eh?—interrogó arqueando una ceja—¿acaso estás metido en cotilleos, Draco?¿Seguirás el camino de Parvati y Lavender?—Su voz sonó divertida, cosa que no le hizo gracia al rubio.

—No soy un chismoso.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que no me gustas?—dudó cruzándose de brazos y piernas—¿Acaso crees que no tengo hormonas?¿Que no me encanta cómo el cabello te cae sobre los ojos, o tu sonrisa ladina y extremadamente sarcástica?

—Uh... así que te gusto.

**_~Ravie_**


	3. Chapter 3

_NO MEREZCO PERDÓN, LO SÉ._

_Imagínense, más de cinco meses sin actualizar, por el Ángel, me sentí enferma sabiendo que tenía este fic pendiente. ¡Yo quería terminarlo! Pero... no tenía inspiración...y Hiccup no ayudaba... ni tampoco Jack Frost... ni... ¡Nadie ayudó a Ravie!¡Tampoco me ayudó Pokémon! :Everyone hates Ravie:_

_Bueno, el punto es que lo logré, y aquí está. Gracias a todas las personas awesome que dejaron reviews y favs. Me hacen sentir bonito __***llora***_

_Bien, Reina Fluffy fuera, PAZ_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__HP no es mío, la trama sí. Please Bitches. _

_**Advertencias: **__Dramione. Posible OoC._

_**Nota adicional: **__Capítulo final, amores. No habrán epílogos. *__**mirada triste**__*_

* * *

><p>—Podría decirse que sí—asintió con suavidad. Acercándose y sentándose a su lado, con las comisuras de la boca levantadas ligeramente.<p>

—¿"Podría"?

—También quiero matarte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No se puede tener todo siempre—respondió con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro—, de hecho, tengo suerte de gustarle a Hermione Granger, leona, Prefecta perfecta y Premio Anual.

—No entiendo cómo sucedió, la verdad.

—¡Hermione!—gritó alguien afuera, tocando repetidamente el cuadro de la Sala Común. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué siempre debía llegar una persona más? Lo único que hacían era arruinar todo; lo peor del caso es que estaba llegando a un punto con Hermione. Masculló una maldición entre dientes—, ¿me dejas entrar? Solo soy yo, Ginny.

—Está bien, voy—respondió la joven, acercándose a la entrada y diciendo la contraseña. Casi inmediatamente pasó la pelirroja, seguida de Harry disfrazado de momia, Ron de Dementor, Neville como un vampiro y una Luna confundida disfrazada de fantasma.

Draco le envió una mirada asesina a la Weasley que solo se encogió, apenada.

—¡Ginny!

—Perdón, es que primero venía yo y luego Harry...

—Largo—ordenó Draco, claro que todos lo ignoraron, lo cual hizo que se molestase más.

* * *

><p>—Entonces, Draco... ¿qué tal los estudios?—preguntó Neville, cruzándose de brazos, incómodo por la extraña situación en la que se veían envueltos todos. Luna se dedicaba a tocarle la cara con un dedo; Ginny y Harry estaban sentados a su lado sin decir palabra, y Ron observaba a Draco y a Hermione de tal manera que los mataría si pudiera. Es decir: habían cinco personas sentadas en un sofá de tres lugares.<p>

Imagínalo.

—Cierra la boca, Longbottom—dijo el rubio, resoplando.

—Tengo hambre—murmuró Luna, distraída—, deberíamos dejar a Draco y a Hermione solos, en vez de estar molestando—Sonrió, tomando de la mano a Neville y sacándolo de allí.

—¡Gracias, Merlín!—gritó Draco, feliz de que al menos dos se hubieran marchado de allí. Ahora solo faltaban Potty, la Comadreja y … la otra comadreja. Las comisuras de su boca se alzaron.

—Deja el dramatismo, niña—se burló la Premio Anual apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del Malfoy.

—Weasley, ¿cuáles eran las otras opciones para el disfraz de Hermione?—interrogó el Malfoy, con un nuevo plan en la mente. Ginny entendió el propósito y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar.

—Bueno, había uno de enfermera sexy—dijo, obviamente divirtiéndose al ver los rostros sorprendidos de Harry y Ron—, también uno de gatita y de policía—Ginny podía ser mala cuando quería, eso quedaba claro para todos en la dichosa sala—. Pero claro, para no tener a Hermione quejándose a cada momento, tuve que elegir el de genio...

—Mejor nos vamos, Ron—musitó el famoso Potter, arrastrando a su mejor amigo del cuello del disfraz de momia, pronto desapareciendo por el cuadro junto a la menor de los Weasley.

—No sé qué demonios hiciste, pero lo lograste—Hermione rió, dándole crédito al rubio, incorporándose para asomarse cerca del cuadro y estar segura de que realmente todos se marcharon—. Ya sabía que dos mentes como la de Ginny y la tuya harían atrocidades...

—¿En qué estábamos antes de que interrumpieran?—preguntó, cambiando de tema, para asombro de la joven castaña.

—Te estaba diciendo que me había enamorado de ti—dijo, ladeando la cabeza. Él asintió, comprendiendo todo—, y que no sabía el porqué.

—Para ambos es obvio el porqué, Granger—masculló, acercándose a Gryffindor, invadiendo el espacio personal de ella—. Soy tan endemoniadamente sexy, que no pudiste resistirte.

—Cerdo.

—Aún así me quieres—y la besó.

Tal vez, si alguien ajeno a ese grupo de amigos, hubiese escuchado que una genio y un ejecutivo se besaron en el cuarto de un castillo, se reiría hasta más no poder.

Hay que suponer que, en ocasiones, no se toman en serio las cosas que deberían tener importancia.

Por ejemplo, Hermione no se estaba dando cuenta de que lentamente Draco la estaba llevando a la habitación.

De allí... bueno, deberán sacar sus conclusiones.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ravie was here<strong>

**0534**

***morisqueta***


End file.
